Trials Of love
by Mercenary Clown
Summary: Beast Boy is about to get a test, and Raven, while not suspcting a thing, is, in a way, the test giver...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; The auther does not own the teen Titans, though he may wish.

Well, this Fanfic is devoid of my normal OC but, well...1 will show up later, but he is my favourite villian...even if he is my only villian...oh well

on with the show...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Titan's tower was devoid of titans...save for two. Robin, Starfire, and cyborg where currently taking care of Mumbo, who, for some reason, wanted to take over the International House of Pancakes...go figure. Beast Boy had stayed behind to help take care of Raven, who was fairly sick. Currently, he was downstairs, preparing Raven's Herbal Tea, while Raven was in her room. She was just thinking to herself, and suddenly, her thoughts wandered back to Beast Boy.

"Why do i keep going back to him?" SHe asked herself, "He was helping her out, but that was because she was sick, wasn't it?"

"you know that's not the reason." A voice said.

"You also know that you like him, why do you surpress the emotion?" a softer, more gentle voice asked.

"Knowledge, i think i know myself pretty well, and you, love, why would beast boy like me at all? I've made fun of him and have been extremely distant from him." She asked her emotions.

"Your...j-just...lying...to yourself." Timid added, "and it's b-b-because your a-a-afraid of it."

"But you need to push past those fears!" Her newest emotion, Courage ordered.

"courage is right, Dear Raven...besides, Beast Boy has become a total Hottie! you saw him in his towal last week, his hours at the gym have been paying off." Lust gushed.

"Shut up Lust, i don't need your thoughts getting to me."

You know, raven, even if he turns you down...we could always get revenge..." Anger added softly.

"Nor do i need your imput, Anger."

"Still, Raven, If you keep surpressing me, i will change...i will become regret...do you want that?" Love asked.

"No... i suppose i don't. But i do not believe this is the right time."

"It never is, Raven, but if you don't admit it too him, you will lose control. Do you remember when you denied your anger...or your fear?" Brave questioned

"Raven, We will let you do what you feel is right. But he will find out..wheter or not you tell him, he will find out." Wisdom said.

Raven suddenly is shaken out of her conversation By a knock on the door. Beast Boy pokes his head in, "I got your tea, Raven."

"Thanks Beast boy." Raven sighed, taking the tea from him.

"Your very welcome Raven, and might i add that you look ravashing today." Beast Boy complimented.

Raven nearly chocked on her tea, "Two things Beast Boy, I'm sick with a 100.8 degree fever, i got massively bad bed hair, and i havent seen sunlight in two days, i think your lying. And secondly, since when do you know the word ravishing, much less what it means?"

"I do think you look great Raven, you always do, and i've been reading the dictionary everytime i come across a word i don't know. I kinda got tired of being insulted and not knowing what it meant."

"well...i must say i'm impressed." Raven said, ignoring Happy's and love's reaction to the first comment.

"i hoped you would be..." Beast Boy said softly, looking into Raven's eyes.

Raven Sighs, 'Beast Boy, i got something i want to tell you."

"Let me guess...you think my ears are sexy?"

"Beast Boy, i'm being serious...i think i...i...i...Achooo!!" Raven sneezes.

Suddenly, a portal opens up, and it dashes around the room. It flips and spins, throwing things all over the room. it finally finds it's target, it sucks up Beast Boy and transports him outta the room.

"Beast Boy?" Raven says, dumbstruck. Did she do that...had to have been. But, where did he go...and why?

suddenly, Raven passed out...and she did not wake up till much later.

Beast Boy pops out into a rather large, dark room. Each section of the room had a podium with a large chair. Each one had a differetn look, as if they where designed for a specific purpose. in the center of the room, is a large, dark chair. it is made to turn, as if it was the leaders chair. Beast Boy looks around, when suddenly...mulitple voices ring out.

"Welcome Back Beast Boy."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well now, the smarter of ya'll will realize where Beast Boy was sent to...the rest...well...you'll find out soon enough.

"The author is a failure, do not read his stuff...they ain't any good."

"MERCENARY CLOWN!! When the hell did you get outta your cage!!" SGT Faust yells.

"Last week..." Mercenary Clown laughs, "I've been a very busy, and nuaghty, boy."

"is that why i've been reading of grizzly murders this past week?"

"Why...yes...yes it is."

Fucking "A"..." I say...then i get an idea, "Hey MC, would you like some Heroin?"

"Your giving me drugs?" He looks suspicious..." Fuck it, gimme, gimme!"

less then 5 min. of the injection, MC becomes drowzy, "what kinda drug was that?"

"Elephant Tranq's..." I respond.

"You son of a..." Thud! he hits the ground, asleep.

well...i guess i gotta go...gotta put sleeping buety back in his cage...

till next time.

SGT Faust

FMC

(PFC Leming)


	2. the explanation

"I don't own the Titans, and as this story doesn't have any of my unique characters (at least not in any of my plans) I don't own a single thing, except maybe the idea of how Courage is, in this aspect that is. Now, on with the Show!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy looks around, at first not realizing where he is. After a few minutes, he remembers what happened. Raven was about to tell him something, then she sneezed, and he was swallowed by a portal.

then, he hears a group of voices say, "Welcome Back, Beast Boy."

"Hey Wisdom." Beast Boy waved," It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, now you must come with me." Wisdom told him," Much must happen, and I'm sure you're confused."

"OK, but where are we going?"

"To the very place where most men will never even begin to understand." Wisdom said cryptically

Confused, Beast Boy started down the same path as Wisdom, and soon they arrived at a portal. Beast Boy followed her through, and was shocked to discover what he saw. Every emotion was there, not separated by their domains, but in the same room, and much to his surprise, none seemed to be arguing. Not even Anger was picking fights with anyone.

"Beast Boy!" The pink Raven screamed, launching herself at him," You've come back to play!"

"I don't think that's why I'm here Happy, but if get the time, we can play." Beast Boy added the last part when he saw Happy start to look depressed. At his words, she instantly turned happy again.

"Now…Why am I here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Simple, when Raven sneezed, we took the opportunity to open the portal and bring you here." Knowledge stated," even more simple is why. We know how you feel for Raven, we are not stupid…well…most of us." She added this last part glancing at Happy, who was running back and forth, yelling, 'BB is here, BB is here'.

"Ok, does Raven know?" Beast boy blushed as he was saying this.

"Deep down, yes, we believe she does, but her pride and fear of being loved is not allowing herself to accept the fact. She is being fairly stubborn." Wisdom said.

"Before we go on, I think I best that we introduce you to those of us that you do not know yet."

"Yeah, I noticed some of you I have yet to meet."

"Yes, well…sometimes we are hard to find." Knowledge began," no, I know you know Timid, Happy, myself, Wisdom, Anger, who used to be Rage, Rude, and Brave…" All the mentioned emotions reacted in their normal manner.

"Now for those of us you do not know," Wisdom began," First up is Envy, only reason I say her first is, well, she gets kind of jealous if anyone is mentioned before her."

"I do not!" A forest green clad emotion shouts. She looks over at Beast Boy, and then jerks her eyes around to see who else was staring at him. She gave an especially mean look at a Raven in Hot Pink.

"Now, for the one we believe will probably scare you more than anything." Knowledge began,

"Ha, how scary can one emotion be?" Beast Boy asked

" This is Lust, watch yourself around her."

With the introduction, the Raven in Hot Pink walks up, looks Beast Boy up and down, and pounces. She gets on top of him, and her robe unfurls from covering her body. Instead of the usual Leotard that each Raven normally wears, She's wearing (much to Beast boys well…not horror, more like surprise) a thong and a lacy bra, each doing little to cover her body. Beast Boy remained speechless as the others (especially Envy) pull her off him.

"I didn't think that was something I would ever see, and given the current situation, I think it best if I pretend that never happened…" Beast Boy said.

"OH C'MON! You know you liked it!" Lust cried, pulling against Brave and Envy.

"Any way, on to the next, here we have Courage." Knowledge gestures towards a Raven not wearing the normal costume color coded to the emotion, but instead, she's wearing Jungle Fatigues, Combat boots, her hair is shorter than normal, and her top is cut into a vest worn open (think Vietnam style) with a black tank top underneath. She looks like she just came from combat, grizzle, some grungy look to her entire personality, yet she exuded confidence, like she was willing to take the world on.

"Good to meet ya." Beast Boy walked up to shake her hand, but she glared at him.

"I'm not very formal, and you look like a greenhorn, excuse the pun. " She rambled," maybe when or if you prove yourself capable of Courage, then we can get more familiar."

"Right…" Beast Boy backs away, looking a little defeated. He looks over at the last emotion he did not know; she wore soft lavender and had kept her hood up. Before she spoke, she teleported out of the room. "Who was that?"

"That emotion is the last one who you will meet. And it will be at a later time." Knowledge spoke, now, can you remember each emotion? Can you repeat them for me?"

"I'm sure I can. We got ourselves Timid, Envy, Happy, Anger, Lust, Brave, Courage, Wisdom, Rude, you knowledge, and then there is the mystery emotion." Beast Boy spoke, pointing to each emotion as he spoke through the list."

"Very good, Very good. You have passed the easiest test." Knowledge said.

"TEST!?" Beast Cried in alarm.

"Yes, a test. The way we see it, is you must pass each of our test's before you can even begin to attempt to express your feelings for Raven." Knowledge said.

"Does Raven…." Beast Boy began

"No, she doesn't." Brave said.

"Each of the emotions will go to their own realm; you must visit each one, and pass the test they give you. I shall warn you, the first ones will be easy, but as you get closer to the last test, the challenges become harder. We don't want someone who will give up so easy to love Raven."

"But…I…" Beast Boy started.

"Hush now; it's time for the next test. Every time you complete a test, then you will be awarded the representation of that emotion." Knowledge said," Here is my token. Good luck"

With that she handed Beast Boy a medallion on chain. It was shaped like a book; one of Ravens favorite things to do was read.

"Alright, might as well start this bizarre adventure." Beast Boy thought aloud.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I'm just a little confused at the moment. I was about to tell Beast Boy how I felt, then a portal to my mind opens up, and now I cannot locate any of my emotions, or Beast Boy for that matter. Suddenly, I felt Knowledge's presence.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"Well……" She trailed.

"I want answers." I demand

"Your not going to get them, or, at least, not yet." She said. You'll notice that your emotions will begin to reappear, and soon enough, Beast Boy will come back, and then he will be ready for what you will tell him."

"What? Reappear… you don't mean…no…you guys wouldn't!" I stumble over the thought of it.

"But we did, and we know that it was the right choice, or at least I know. Have you not noticed that I'm the only one around here at the moment? As Beast Boy Passes each trial, that emotion within you unlocks, and becomes under his control. He already has my offering, after these trials, he decides what to do with them."

"But that isn't how I wanted this done!" I scream at her.

"But it's the best way. Beast Boy already knows a lot about you. More than the others, but now he delves where you wouldn't let any others go. Into your emotions, he will discover your true feelings, yes, but, we already know how he feels. We would not gamble such high stakes unless we where sure we would win."

"And if he fails?"

"Have a little faith" Knowledge says knowingly, as if there wasn't any other way for it to happen.

"There is no way I can stop this, is there?" I ask

"Not to my knowledge, and that is saying something" she answers.

"Great…" I mutter to myself, "Good luck, Beast Boy…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well now, aren't we enjoying this story?

I am, at least, I enjoy writing that gives me a break from reality, and I hope that you enjoy reading it.

Hopefully, between this, and my other two stories (and 1 more works I'm making, which is a bunch of song fics, inspired by one that I saw before) that I can keep my mind busy, and my creativity sharp.

Well, hope you enjoy it

SGT Faust

FMC

(PFC Leming)


	3. Happy's poem

I do not own the titan's, though if the creator somehow managed to die, and for some reason, leaves me as the inheritor of the Tean Titans, and all it's assets...hmmmmmmm

"Hey mercenary Clown! I got a job for you!"

MC, "See, i told you, you have uses for my skills."

well...i gotta go formulate a plan...

on with the show

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy steps from the portal, and views a familiar world. Everything is bright colors, trees are pink, ETC. The wind is pushing sweet fruit through the air, and there happens to be playgrounds all over the place.

"BEAST BOY! YOU MADE IT!!" Happy yelled, diving at Beast Boy.

After Beast Boy got out of a hug that made im wish starfire was hugging him, she spoke.

"so, BB, ready for your test?" She said with a smile.

"Sure, i won't move on until i'm done, and i enjoy hanging out with you."

Happy gave a shout of glee, and began to explain her requirements, "ok, i'm easy enough to understand. You must think of an activity that we both enjoy, and make both of us truely happy."

Beast Boy's fell for a bit. What they both enjoyed? What did they both enjoy? Beast Boy sat and thought for a while. Suddenly, it hit him. Raven once took him to a poetry Cafe. It wasn't his favorite, but he was happy that raven enjoyed herself...now...if he just wrote a good poem...yes... that must be it.

"Happy, can i get a notebook and a pen?" Beast Boy asked.

Confused, Happy answered, "Well, of course...but why?"

"It's a secret" Beast boy answered cryptically.

2 hours later

"I'm bored!" Happy sighed

"I'm sorry for the wait...i'm done now." Beast Boy said, "Now sit down under the tree, and listen"

Happy complies, and wonders what game they are going to be playing. Suddenly, Beast Boy starts reading, and Happy cannot belive what he is hearing.

_**There she was, Standing alone**_

_**Just like me, no real home**_

_**The only difference, between her and I?**_

_**I learned to smile, while all she did was sigh**_

_**So i made a promise to myself, that fatefull day**_

_**I would make her smile, somehow, someway**_

_**She rebuked me many times, calling me all sorts of names**_

_**but i was not deterred, no, not from this dark dame**_

_**One day, she doesn't even know I know**_

_**While making my attempys to and fro**_

_**She broke out, making the smallest of giggles**_

_**And my heart did it's thing, it began to wiggle**_

_**At the thought that I was making some ground**_

_**From freeing her from her forever Frown**_

_**And after some time, oh after a while**_

_**I found out, I love her when she smiles**_

Beast Boy finished and looked at Happy, who wasn't just smiling, but positively radiant.

"Wow, BB, i never knew that listining to a poem could make me this happy." She whispered.

"I didn't know that it would feel so good to write and read it." Beast Boy answered

"well, its no wonder you make me happy, you are considerate enough to try to do what i enjoy. I am Happy to present you with this token." With that, Happy hands Beast Boy a small meddalion, a toothy grin, "Now take it, and prepare for the next Emotion."

"Thank you happy, i'll promise to play again soon." Beast Boy promises as he steps into the portal.

"I'll be waiting." Happy whispers as she fades out of her realm, and into the central mind.


	4. Authers Note

hey, im back

it took another deployment and free time to get me to start writing again.

i dont even know if any ofd my old followers are still reading my stories...not that it matters.

but, i apologise for the almost 2 year break in writing...

ill start back up this as soon as i can.

till then...

MC-fuck you all

damn it...when the fuck did you come back?

MC-ive never left...ive always been there

would you just die?

MC-let me think for a seco...fuck no!

ugh...lets hope he doesnt fuck anything up


	5. bravery

Well, so far we got happy and knowleldge...too easy...i wonder who is next

MC- you should commit suicide...you fail at life

Me-dammit...stop that...where they hell did you come from this timne?

mc- *points to front door* right there...you didnt lock it

me-...oh...well...ummm...leave?

mc-ok *walks out*

ive lost it, i know...well...on with the show

Raven is sitting in her room, medatating, when she feels a little bubbly.

_Hmmm, it seems happy gave BeastBoy her symbol, she thought, but, it wouldnt be too hard to make happy happy_

She sighed, and closed her eyes again, just to get her mind straight, and to think of an explanation for where BB is to the rest of the team

BB blinks to shake the darkness of the portal away, and looks around. he looks around and see's a field with a track, large trees with dummies hanging off of them (of various people, but more then one robin dummy) and a rather large building.

_Brave, _he thinks to himself_, got to be...who else in her mind works her self out this much_

out of nowhere, a foot lands in the small of beastboys back, causing him to fall.

"you gotta be faster then that!" yells a green cloaked raven.

BB looks up, rubbing his back, "whats kickin, brave?"

Brave smiles, "just me, nothing new."

"so," starts Beast Boy, "about this test..."

"you know they say that bravery is being scared but pushing forward regardless." Brave said cryptically.

"since when did you start talking like Wisdom?" questioned BB

"you have to do something brave," Brave stated

BB looked confused, hadn't he already proved he was brave? doing all sorts of heroic things. if that wasn't brave, then what was?

Brave stared at him, "what's wrong? can't think of anything?"

BB sits down to think, not sure what to do. Bravery meant doing dangerous things. regardless of the outcome, he would have to try...try something Raven had never seen or experienced...wait! thats it!

BeastBoy stands up and grabs brave.

"what are you..." Braves words are cut off as BeastBoy Kissess her real quick. Her eyes get real big, and she whips him around and throws him head over heals. SHe is breathing hard and her face is red. "I'm going to kill your grass stain ass!"

"hey know!" BB says defensivly, "you gotta admit, that was a brave thing for me to do!"

"did you even cdonsider if i would hurt you?" Brave was getting louder

"i figured you'd beat me to a pulpy grass stain" Beas boy said with aq small smile.

"THATS IT! YOU TRUELY DESERVE WHATS COMEING!"

Beast boy puts his ands up and waits for the ensuing death by bludgeoning, but it never comes. he sneaks a peek, not wanting to see the pain, and all he can see is a fist. a fist hanging from a necklace.

"you've earned this Beast Boy." Brave stated, smiling.

"why the hell did you scarfe me like that?" beast boy demanded.

"because it waqs funny," Brave shrugged," Good luck in the next room, your going to need it."

**well, thats this next chapter...i feel...rusty...and drained...i guess ill pick my momentum back up.**

**Many thanks to my close buddy**

**-Green Gallent.**

**he is very likely the only friend ive really made on here, at least, the only one that still talks to me. and his stories inspire me.**

**well, thats it for now.**

**dueces**


	6. Chapter 6

well now, ive been busy...unfortunatly ive been doing training and not missions...

MC-wait...they are sending you to training...instead of the gunseat?

me-yup, thats about right

MC-I hate you, but even i know thats stupid

Me-especially putting brand new privates with no experience in the gun, they are the ones in need of training.

MC-fuckin idiots...too bade nothing happens to your chain.

Me*lightbulb appears above head*

wait a second...you know...i have need for your services one again.

MC-about damn time...i was getting bored.

I don't own the Teen Titans

Cyborg heads to the gym, undure of whats going on. He is hearing alot of commotion comeing from the training area...like a war is being fought. He peers into the Training room and is shocked. There are hundreds of training bots, surrounding a lone figure, wioth even more piled into a heap. Cyborg watches in fear as Raven dispatches more and more training bots. Raven slices through them with ease, blocking the ones that are come too close for comfort. He hears a beep from his arm and looks down. The system is telling him that all safeties are off. Suddenly Robin appears on his arm.

"Whats going on? It sounds like a War zone inside this tower."

"Dude...i don't believe what im seeing. Raven is Destroying the training bots. There has to be at least 500 of the damn things..." Cyborg explains.

"WHAT!" Robin exclaims, "Thats almost Half of what we have."

"Seeing as how she has a huge pile in the corner on top of the current group, i think she has singlehandedly destroyed all the training bots..." Cyborg replies, fear in his real eye.

"I know i said we needed to step up our training...but this is ridiculous...at least she isn't in danger..." Robin muses, shaking his head.

"uhh...rob...the Safeties are off..." Cyborg replies, still not trusting his eyes...well...eye and cybernetic implant.

"Robin!" Starfire exlaims, comeing into the room, "i was trying to get Silkie to sleep, could you make less noise of training?"

"its not me Star...It's Raven." Robin replies, eyes not leaveing Raven.

Raven had just dispatched the last of the Training bots, and smiled to herself. She turned to head out the door and noticed her three teammates in the doorway, all with shocked faces.

"ummmm...whats up?" She asked monotonously(is that even a word?)

"you just destroyed all of my training bots," Cyborg started, "thats 'whats up'."

"Yes, you have done the 'Kicking of the butt' again, friend Raven."

"Since when do you train without being told?" Robin demanded

"I felt like it" Raven replied dryly, "Is that a crime?"

"No, but you could have gotten hurt," Robin now was lecturing now, "Turning the safeties off? we only do that when the whole team is in there."

"Speaking of the whole team...Beast Boy isnt going to be here for a few days." Raven said, changing the subject."

"Where is friend Beast Boy at, Raven?" Star asked, getting close to Raven.

"You guys might want to sit down for this one."

I know, im a dick, there was no test or challenge...hell, no BB at all.

i had a block of sorts, and am unable to think of an appropriate challenge for the next emotion. but i shall, and when i think of one, it will be up here.

until next time, enjoy!


	7. Timid

Faust-Well, im back, and they have meon mission's again...its awesome

MC- *looks up from his gear* you mean...i can't do anything to your chain?

Faust-Nope...hopwever, be on standby, just in case

MC-damn...and i was hopeing to kill an officer

Faust-shit happens, now on with the show

I dont own the teen titans...trust me...it would still be going on if i did

Thank you to Wolvmbm for reviewing.

BB opens his eyes and looks around him. the first thing he notices is that there isn't anything around. no trees, bushes, equipment...nothing. its a barren landscape of sand. the occasional gust of wind blows it around, causing his vision to be blurred.

"Must be Timid's domain, who else in Raven's mind could be so...depressing?" he ask's himself.

So, BB trudges through the wasteland, not sure where he is going, but following his instinct. the wind picks up, blurring his vision and nullifying his hearing and smell. he just pushes on, trying to find the grey cloaked Raven. suddenly, he hears a voice above him.

]"Why do you even look for me? It's not like im worth it" the voice asks.

BB ignores the voice, pushing forward, the wind gets stronger, causing dust devils to form

"Just turn around, you can't care for me, no one does."

BB just shakes his head, unable to open his mouth because of all the sand in the air.

"Forget about me, just go away, i'll only hurt you."

BB cannot breath through the sand, so he takes off his shirt and wraps it around his face, allowing him to breath sand free air.

"Why are you bothering? you said it yourself...im creepy...just a creepy girl"

BB picks up his pace, the wind whipping furiously around him, what looks like sand tornadoes in the distance, black lightning flashes across the sky. Pushing any thought of quiting out of his mind, he pressess on, heading for a cluster of tornadoes. in the center, he spots a lone cloaked figure. He rushes forward and grabs Timid, the wind dies down, the tornadoes fall in a shower of sand. She looks up at him, and draws away.

"im nothing but a half-breed, a freak, something evil" she whispers, " just...leave me alone"

Beast Boy turns her head and looks directly into her eyes, "No," he tells her, surprised by his own determination,"i won't. you do't deserve to be alone. your different, dark, but definatly not evil. and your not a freak. your a beautiful girl who just wants to be happy. and who doesn't want to hurt anybody."

Timid looks taken aback by his words, "But all i do is push people away, even you, who only tries to make me smile, to make me laugh, all i do is insult you and push you away."

"its ok Raven, Im not gonna try and stop making you laugh or smile. you need to smile, it makes you look even more stunning then normal."

"But...i'm a freak...a half-breed" She protest's, "no one in their right mind would care about me"

"I'm here aren't I?" He challenges, " and besides, i can turn into any creature, living, dead, mythical or real...i think im a little less then "Half a breed"

Timid looks at BB, His sand drenched hair, his sand stained body, his exausted looking face, and she starts crying. "But, look at you, ive already hurt you enough, and im still hurting you"

BB smiles, "Naw, this is nothing, just to see you smile, I'd take on the world"

Timid suddenly hugs BB, then draws back quickly, "Sorry..." she mumbles, "I'm sorry you have to go through all of this."

"No worries, ive said it before, i wont give up on you."

She draws her hand from beneath her cloak, bringing with it a medallion. she hands it to Beast Boy and then dissapears, leaving behind a portal. BB looks at the medallion to inspect it, it was a pair of eyes partially concealed. He smiles, readies himself, and steps through the portal.

_**Ravens POV**_

Raven confidently walks into the room, looking at all her friends. She felt great, she had just dispatched all of the training bots, and had just finished a hot shower. she was ready to tell her friends where Beast Boy went.

"well, i guess you guys want to know where Beast Boy is, huh?" She starts.

"Yes, i am so worried about Friend Beast Boy." Starfire said anxiously

"Knowing him, he is probably goofing off somewhere" Robin said, Rolling his eyes (how can anyone tell with his damn mask...)

"I, for one, am worried about the little grass stain, he missed the Tofu Cooking show he always watches, and i can't detect his signal in the tower...or within 5 miles for that matter" Cyborg added, checking his arm again.

"Well thats because..." Raven started. she stopped, only because she started thinking.

_'what if they hate me for doing that to him? can they even understand? Robin will want to kick me out of the tower, and Starfire will be devestated...and Cyborg will hate me for doing that to his "little brother". They can't find out. I...I...I don't want to lose my home again...'_

everyone is looking at Raven, who suddenly had looked down. She looked up at her three friends, fear was in her eyes, she suddenly let out a small noise of surprise, and teleported out of the room, leaving everone in the room confused.

Ohohohohohohohoho!

idk...but here it was...Timids chapter...hope ya'll enjoyed it.


	8. Authors note

To any and all those following my stories/myself.

I want to take this moment to apologies how long my stories have sat without any updates. These last few years have been unkind to me and I did not have the motivation to continue writing these stories. Needless to say I plan on getting back into it, and I look forward to it. I do hope some of you will continue to follow my stories, and I look forward to the feedback.

Mercenary Clown/SGT Faust


	9. Goats and mountains

**All right, all right...I know, I've taken some time to get to this chapter...blame school and all its annoyances.**

**But, hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things.**

**As always, enjoy the show**

* * *

Beast Boy eyes slowly adjust to the ill lit room. The room smelled putrid, and the only light was coming from a TV at the far end of the room. Beast Boy gulped, and cursed his animal sense of smell, and started walking towards the light. He could hear the sounds of something wolfing down food, and the occasional burp. He got to a massive armchair, and peered over. There she sat, the disgusting and ever sour tempered, Rude.

Rude looked up, "Beast Boy, get me some...mmmphhh (so good)...more food." she demanded between bites.

"What about the test?" Beast by inquired, taken aback slightly.

"I'll tell you the test, soon as you get me some more damn food" Rude responded bluntly, belching a bit at the end.

Beast Boy, pushed back by the smell emanating from Rude's mouth, complied, and fetched the food. He was not sure what challenge awaited him here, but he knew he wasn't going to like it.

After Raven teleported out of the room, the three remaining titans gave each other confused glances.

"Is friend Raven the...OK?" Starfire asked, looking concerned.

"I don't know, Star" Robin began, "But I intend to find out."

"Calm down Boy Wonder. If Raven left, it was probably for a good reason." Cyborg cut in, blocking Robins path, "Besides, she hasn't left the tower, she just went to her room. Probably needed to meditate."

"I shall go prepare her a traditional meal of my people. The soup of probably distraction of worries!" Starfire announced, flying towards the kitchen, "now I wonder where I can get a rubber hose for the soup."

Cyborg retched slightly in his mouth, "you distract Star, ill go check on Raven, and hopefully Beast Boy"

Cyborg went up the elevator, and walked over to Raven' room. He could hear someone pacing in her room, and decided to knock.

"I do no wished to be bothered." came the soft reply.

"you can either open up, or I am going to have to replace your door." Cyborg replied, leaning back to get some windup to hit the door.

"fine"

Swoosh! The door opened and Raven beckoned for cyborg to enter. Cautiously, Cy noted the surroundings. Not much has changed since he was here last. The book shelve where still full, the room was still dark, and the atmosphere was grim. Raven continued to pace, wringing her hands together and mumbling to herself.

"What is going on Raven? Your not acting like yourself." Cyborg questioned.

Raven stopped her pacing, looked up at Cyborg, and her face contorted into a sad grimace. "I'm sorry Cyborg...but Beast Boy is going to be gone for a little while...I...I...I'm sooo sorryyyy" Raven finished, while bursting into tears.

"But...what happened? Whats wrong?" cyborg asked, as he knelt down and looked into Raven's eyes.

Raven suddenly stopped crying, looked directly into Cyborgs face and whispered, "do you wanna know why he is gone?"

As Cyborg got closer, Raven slowly opened her mouth and released an earth shattering belch, causing the metallic teen to stumble backwards.

Beast Boy pulled himself out from beneath a pile a trash, growling slightly as Rude waited for him to finish. She had challenged him to clean the building she was in, but Beast Boy was having a hard time keeping up with the amount of food that Rude went through. He decided to try something new. He thought of anything that could help...suddenly, he got an idea. He turned into a goat, and started eating the trash. Rude looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"what are ya doin over there?" she asked

He transformed back into himself and responded with, "I was hungry, figured that since goat's can eat anything (more or less) that I can take a snack. you should try it sometime, it's actually really tasty."

Rude looked confused, but shrugged and figured what the hell. She cast a spell on herself and became a goat. Beast Boy Smiled and transformed back into a goat and started munching on the trash. Rude noticed how fast Beast Boy was eating, and determined to eat as much as she could, started eating faster. The two goats where racing to see who could eat a mountain of trash first. After several hours beast boy transformed back into his normal self, stomach distended. Rude saw this, ate the last piece of garbage, and transformed back.

"Ha, I win BB." She cried triumphantly, "I Ate way more garbage, Loser!".

"Maybe," Beast Boy groaned, "But the room is now clean."

Rude stopped and slowly turned around. Sure enough the room was spotless, the two of them had eaten every bit of garbage. She sighed, realizing that she had been tricked, and vowed never to clean again. She walked over to Beast Boy, and Burped the medallion up. It was slimy and had a half eaten apple as it's symbol. Rude vanished and left behind a portal. Beast Boy stepped through.

* * *

Well now, I do apologies if any of my language was too...Dirty...sorry...had to do it..couldn't help throwing in a pun.

Hopefully that will tie y'all over and I should be faster on getting the next chapter out.

Until next time


End file.
